


Awakening

by harlequin (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's sexual awakening was bound to be magical; it draws together all those who truly love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulgence. My new OT4...?

♦ 

_Arthur… Come, Arthur…_

Arthur sat up in bed, woken too abruptly in the dark of night for anything to make any sense immediately – and even once he felt clearer, he still wasn’t sure whether he’d only heard the call in his soon–to–be–forgotten dreams. ‘Merlin?’ he tried, tentatively, even though his rooms echoed empty and cool around him.

_Arthur, come to me…_

The prince frowned. _That_ hadn’t been a dream, and he wasn’t imagining it. And yet the call wasn’t voiced in a normal way either, but came to him through the air, through the aether… It wasn’t even shaped thus – in fact it was more about warmth than shapes – though Arthur had forced it into words. And it was far less specific than he might wish, being something more like, _All those who truly love Merlin_ – in which Arthur’s name was implicitly understood, of course – _attend to him now…_

The lure of it was nigh irresistible, and a small usually–easily–ignored part of Arthur had long yearned for just such a call. Yet he sat there as the stars turned in their course, wondering. Eventually, though, he decided that he could not deny the invitation to go to the man. He would, however, leave open his options as to what he did when he got there. (A surge of golden warmth gently mocked this resolve.)

Arthur pulled on a tunic, then his padded jacket, and moments later was walking across the castle’s empty courtyard, barefoot and still in his soft loose sleep–britches. Not that it mattered. He shrugged. Belatedly realised as he drew closer that a confusion of shapes was actually a figure in a knee–length sleep–tunic, standing by a carved column bleached white by the moonlight. Sir Leon, gazing up towards Merlin’s turret room, _yearning_.

‘Leon,’ he murmured. ‘You heard it, too?’

‘Of course.’ The knight glanced at Arthur distractedly. ‘Of course. There is a corner of my heart that will be his always, and that is the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard… But his song is not for me. Not really.’ And he sighed wistfully.

Arthur clasped Leon’s shoulder in sympathy, and then caught sight of a boy from the town standing on the drawbridge, not braving the oblivious guards. Standing there weeping. He seemed familiar, and Arthur realised now that he must have followed Merlin around as occasion offered… and yet the boy was not yet man enough to answer Merlin’s call. Arthur acknowledged him with a nod, and then stepped in through the door to begin the long climb up to the turret. He knew, despite Leon’s hesitancy, despite the boy’s youthful frustrations, that Arthur wouldn’t be the only one to answer.

He found Gaius awake, of course, standing at the foot of the few steps that led up to the closed door of Merlin’s room. Well, not so much standing as barely managing to prevent himself falling up those steps – his fingers clung to the wall on either side of the doorway as desperately as if he were hanging onto life, dangling from a cliff edge.

‘Gaius,’ Arthur murmured. Of course Gaius could hear the call. Probably almost as clearly as Arthur did.

But Gaius cast him a fearful look. ‘It’s not magic, sire!’ he blurted out. ‘Well, it _is_. It’s an enchantment. Obviously. But you mustn’t blame Merlin for it! You know what the king would do – You know he’d show no mercy. And Merlin is –’

‘You know I’d let no harm come to Merlin,’ Arthur smoothly reassured him.

‘Merlin is the most precious thing in all of Camelot.’

Arthur grinned a little – but the call, the warmth, the golden lure were so very strong here, and he was only a few feet away now, so there was no arguing with such a claim, no matter how nonsensical. ‘Let’s see what’s going on,’ he suggested, with a gesture inviting Gaius to precede him up those last few steps.

‘Oh no, sire! You won’t want to see. I mean, you might feel that –’

‘What’s going on?’

‘He’s being awoken, sire. This is his Awakening.’

Arthur opened his mouth to retort. Changed his mind. Almost asked a question, but had second thoughts. Considered the door that was closed against them, and the glow of candlelight from within. Considered Gaius’s worry, his yearning. His envy, his sympathy for Arthur. And concluded, ‘His awakening by Gwaine, I suppose.’

‘I’m afraid so, sire.’

‘Well. He’s also calling for us. That much is obvious. So I can’t imagine we’ll be unwelcome.’

‘Arthur –’

‘We’ll at least investigate. Make sure this is… what Merlin wants. Gwaine might be the sort, after all, to take advantage. He seemed – quite the rogue.’

Gaius obviously wanted to be convinced, very much so – and yet he’d managed to resist the call thus far. ‘Sire – Please. That’s – That’s not very likely, and –’

‘Come on.’ And Arthur gently dislodged one of Gaius’s arms, and without that brace to keep him there, Gaius was climbing the steps, Arthur close behind, they tumbled up and they burst into the room just as Merlin (and even Gwaine) must have known they would.

And Merlin was lying with his head down at the foot of bed, his head thrown back, so Arthur and Gaius were greeted by his face, his beautiful face tilted upside–down –

_Merlin’s face lost in sensuality, eyes closing lips pouting breath panting – lying there with his back arching, barechested and barefoot – Gwaine’s hair spilling forward as he concentrated on vigorously sucking and chewing at Merlin’s nipple, sucking **hard** judging by Merlin’s moans – and the room was only candlelit yet it glowed golden, and there was the warmth, there was the warmth that had called to Arthur, and now it was pulling him further in…_

Arthur slowly peeled off his own jacket, watching, watching. It was immediately obvious to him what he should do: Merlin might only have his sleep–britches on, but that was one garment too many, and even if Gwaine had started this, Arthur wanted the privilege of taking it further. He knelt on the other side of the bed from Gwaine and further down – shaped his hands to Merlin’s hips, letting the bone dig snugly into his palms.

_Merlin moaning and arching up further, pushing down into it, sitting into it, his thighs yearning – and they were all lost. Arthur knew he **knew** that one of them would be fucking Merlin before the night was through, his cock a hard echo of the arch of that sinuous back…_

Arthur looked up to see that Gaius had melted back against the wall, and his hands were pressed there to either side of him as if again hanging on for his life. ‘Gaius,’ Arthur said. ‘Come over here. You’re part of this.’

‘No. No, sire. I –’

‘He called to you, too. _All those who truly_ –’ Arthur swallowed, not yet caring to admit the exact words he’d heard.

‘It is a strong enchantment, sire.’

‘Yes. The strongest there is.’

‘I’ll – I’ll watch. If I may. I’m thankful for that much, Arthur. Please – Please let me –’

But then Arthur noticed that a hitherto–oblivious Gwaine had lifted his head to look with honest friendship up at Gaius – and he declared with a gesture at Merlin’s thus–far–neglected nipple, ‘The man has another nub in need of attention, Gaius…’ And then Merlin’s hand was reaching up to Gaius, his arm strained long, and the call’s warmth pulsed _please, my dearest friend_ – and there was a stool by the bed now, that Arthur hadn’t noticed before, it was just as well he hadn’t tripped over it – and Gaius settled himself there, bending his head towards Merlin’s chest with happy obedience – and then –

_Merlin’s arm hooking around Gaius’s neck, Merlin lifting up Gwaine following after him refusing to be dislodged, Merlin curving the other way now, stomach hollowing, hips shifting under Arthur’s hands – Merlin pushing close pulling Gaius close for a kiss, a wetly enthusiastic kiss, all mouthing and the pushing insistence of tongues – then Merlin sinking back and Gaius at last giving himself over to his assigned task with a murmured… well, perhaps it was a prayer…_

And Arthur might have been jealous of that kiss, but with steady hands he undid Merlin’s britches, and pulled them down his thighs – and then he was kissing Merlin somewhere else entirely, somewhere hard and hot and intimate – and Merlin pushed up greedily with a shout, wanting more _wanting more_ of Arthur’s mouth, but Arthur’s hands were firm on his hips again holding him in place, and he intended to make the man _writhe_ before he was done.

♦

The call this time was clear: _Arthur, love me. Tend to me._

_Always,_ he replied. And he knew that he was heard.

♦

It seemed apt that Gaius prepare him. There was a bottle of thick sweet golden oil to hand when it was needed, and Merlin curled up into Arthur’s embrace, face pressed against Arthur’s chest, whimpering contentedly as Gaius gently eased a finger inside him. Gwaine sat beside Gaius, watching with interest, stroking Merlin’s back to soothe him or perhaps to soothe himself, and beginning to cast challenging glances towards Arthur.

‘What do you want?’ Arthur asked Merlin in a murmur once even Gaius had to admit that Merlin was ready. ‘Well,’ he added, wanting to be clear. ‘ _Who_ do you…?’

‘One of you young men had better do the deed,’ Gaius said. And indeed he seemed content enough with what he’d already had.

Gwaine was downright feisty by now. ‘I suppose you think you have the right, Arthur Pendragon, being of royal blood and all.’

Arthur coolly considered Gwaine for a long moment, but it wasn’t as if he couldn’t understand the urge to possess this beautiful wanton man. He lowered his head again to speak with Merlin. ‘You’d better tell us, Merlin. You’d better decide. The others will accept it, no matter who you choose.’ And he cast a quelling gaze upon Gwaine, for Merlin’s sake.

Merlin twisted round a little more, and his arm came up around Arthur’s shoulders while he pushed down hard upon Gaius’s fingers… Gaius gave a little groan as if he were getting very close to finishing. Then Merlin was murmuring in Arthur’s ear, his lips brushing against him though hardly moving at all. _There’s fucking me… and there’s bein’ fucked by me… Maybe **you** should decide…_

_Yes._ Arthur glanced at Gwaine. ‘You can have him. Because…’ he looked down at the man in his arms, ‘then he’ll be having me.’

Merlin’s hot dark gaze dwelled within him for a while in happy anticipation, before at last Gwaine shifted to take what he’d been promised – hauling Merlin round by the hips until he was placed where Gwaine wanted, Merlin lying back across the width of the foot of the bed, and Gwaine kneeling on the floor to take him.

Then Merlin was tilting his head back to capture Arthur’s cock in his mouth, and happy as Gwaine seemed Arthur knew that he himself wasn’t missing out on _anything_. Gaius sitting at the end of the bed reaching a hand to steadily bring Merlin to the brink again and again, and Merlin’s hand reaching for Gaius in turn, though with more immediate result. Gaius cried out roughly as he spilled his seed, and watched entranced as Merlin lifted his fingers to his own mouth and licked them clean before again attending to Arthur.

♦

Afterwards… afterwards… they had Gaius sit at the head of the bed, propped up against the wall, and they dumped Merlin in his lap, where Merlin curled up like a particularly gangly colt, then Gwaine and Arthur each lay back on what was left of the bed, overlapping and with their feet on the floor. ‘Merlin, you’ve _got_ to get a bigger bed,’ Arthur remarked.

‘Hell yeah,’ Gwaine agreed.

Merlin took a breath and held out his hand as if he could summon one – but then Gaius said his name very sternly, and Merlin subsided.

‘I’ll return to my own bed,’ Gaius suggested. ‘That’ll give you more room.’

But, ‘Not yet,’ Arthur and Gwaine insisted, and _not yet…_ came the call. So Gaius stayed.

♦

Arthur prepared himself. Merlin still rested there, curled up in Gaius’s embrace, but he watched intently as Arthur knelt up wide–thighed, and pressed oiled fingers within himself. Gaius watched, too, though calmly – and in fact it was Gwaine who supported Arthur with hands and gaze gentler than they’d ever been before, when the golden warmth and the unaccustomed sensations of being breached almost became too much _too much_.

Then Gwaine was arranging them, Merlin’s legs stretched out long and Arthur straddling Merlin’s hips, Arthur lowering himself, heavy and too molten by now to remain upright, but Gwaine knelt behind him, holding him, letting him sink slowly until Merlin filled him, Arthur was a hollow shell but he was full and overfull with Merlin – and he struggled to move, but he could cope with this, he was determined to cope with this (after all, Merlin just had, and Gwaine was stunningly endowed) – then Gwaine was fitting in snug against Arthur, his stunning endowment burning hard against Arthur’s rear, and Gwaine was lifting up, lifting both of them up, his thighs strong enough to bear this double load – and with Gwaine setting the pace, in fact doing the work, Merlin and Arthur were fucking – Gaius’s hands running down Merlin’s long torso, his mouth at Merlin’s ear and nape and shoulder, Gwaine’s arms encompassing Arthur, keeping him in place – and then at last one of Gaius’s hands and one of Gwaine’s met at Arthur’s cock, dovetailed and tugged the seed spilling from him, the pleasure rumbling down through him and into Merlin – Merlin who suddenly arched up strong with a shout, almost dislodging them all, almost unsettling the whole world as the pleasure powered through him and out through Camelot, through all of Albion –

There was a blinding flash of gold, and it was done, they were done, Merlin was whole and he was fully _awake_ now even though he lay there somnolent in Gaius’s loving embrace, Arthur lying stretched upon him, face pressed against that narrow belly, and Gwaine lying snug along Arthur’s back, pledging his fealty despite himself. They were done.

♦

Gaius had at last been permitted to return to the comfort of his own bed, but Gwaine had taken his bedroll down into the main room to stretch at his side and keep him company, and Merlin’s bed was just big enough to bear two men lying together, if they held each other close, which Merlin and Arthur did.

‘Was that – Was that what you needed?’ Arthur murmured into Merlin’s nape, trying to hold off sleep for just a few moments more. ‘What you called to me for?’

‘You know it was,’ Merlin replied, smug and amused and superior, and a whole lot of other things that generally would have annoyed Arthur but in this moment warmed him. ‘You’re just asking for a compliment, Arthur Pendragon, on your prowess as a lover.’

‘Well…?’ Arthur prompted.

Merlin chuckled under his breath. ‘I haven’t formed an opinion yet.’

This was mildly outrageous. ‘How could you _not_ have an opinion after all _that_ …?’

‘I need to consider it further…’ Merlin continued. ‘Might take me my whole life to form an opinion on such an important matter.’

‘Oh…’ Arthur settled in closer still, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s nape. Sleep crept a little closer, demanding his surrender. He closed his eyes, and tucked his head in neatly against where Merlin’s rested on the pillow.

‘Then you’re satisfied, my lord?’

‘Dunno yet,’ Arthur mumbled. ‘Might take my whole life to be fully satisfied.’

‘S’pose I’ll endeavour…’ Merlin slipped away mid–vow, and Arthur followed him, but in their dreams they said everything that needed saying and more.

♦


End file.
